<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe by XWingKC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150753">Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC'>XWingKC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Jack Shorts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets the box with the mistletoe in it. That means she had to pick someone to kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Jack Shorts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She opened the box and looked in it. She groaned out loud, rolled her eyes inside her head, and gave an exasperated exhalation whilst looking at the ceiling. All eyes were on her waiting for her to remove what was inside the package.</p><p>She tucked her legs up under her on his couch, and feigned disappointment as she slowly raised the mistletoe out of the box to display to them all.</p><p>Daniel laughed. Teal’c raised his eyebrow and glanced at Jack at the same time.  Cam smiled at her. Jack gave her the biggest fucking grin she’d ever seen on him, and she wanted to smack that grin right off of his face. Then she wanted that face between her legs. But, that’s for another time.</p><p>She heard her dad and General Hammond make some comment about the traditions of mistletoe. Cassie rolled her eyes and groaned. </p><p>Hammond and Jacob stood up and said that they’d be leaving to go over to spend time with Hammond’s family. Everyone hugged goodbye and said they’d see each other in a week or so for Sam’s birthday.</p><p>It was nice to have everyone on Earth for once. Jack flew in from DC the night before. Sam got in from Nevada just this morning. Jacob had been on Earth for three days now. Cam picked up Teal’c and Nyan. Daniel and Cassie drove together. The gang was all together for their holiday party.</p><p>When Hammond and Jacob left, all eyes turned back to Sam. She knew the tradition of picking the mistletoe. Jack’s eyes pierced hers. Daniel and Teal’c looked at each other and gave a small knowing look. Cassie was now next to Sam snuggled up on the couch with her in anticipation of who Sam would pick for the traditional kiss.</p><p>They all were coaxing her to make up her mind and get it over with. If anyone else had picked the mistletoe, it would have been one of them having to choose to kiss someone. And with only one adult woman in the room, chances were high that Sam would have been picked. They guys had been known to kiss each other before.</p><p>The party had only happened two other times in the past. Normally, they are all off-world. Sam was kissed one year by Daniel - on the cheek. Jack had never gotten the mistletoe. The second year, Sam picked it again. She picked Teal’c that year. </p><p>Things were all different now. Sam and Jack were now free to explore the new relationship they were forming. They spoke every night on the phone, and have made a few trips to see each other. But this was the first time they’d be together in a few weeks. They also knew time was ticking to make the relationship official. Either one of them could be reassigned, and the SGC was already trying to get Carter back.  </p><p>He looked at her again. Anticipating the choice she was going to make. She looked at him nervously. Did she really want the kiss to be in front of everyone? Did <i>he</i> want the kiss to be in front of people? She supposed a small peck would be OK. But could she really stop with a peck? She hasn’t been able to so far.</p><p>She stood up from the couch and asked Cassie to move so she could step out into the room. She kept the mistletoe in her hands and purposely made her eyes scan the room to look at each person in the room.  He locked eyes with her. His gaze was intense. She could feel his desire through his eyes. All the trust they have developed over the years poured out between them in the room. Overwhelmed with the moment, Sam quickly turned around to catch her breath. She’d never kissed him in front of people. She turned back around.</p><p>Jack was right there, closer to her. Every eye in the room was on them. His eyes were boring into her, and there was very little she could do to keep his hands off of her waist. He touched her, and sent a spark through her that she had not felt in weeks. She inhaled deeply, then reached a hand up behind his neck. </p><p>She pulled him down closer to her face. She exhaled his name before feathering her lips to his. The room suddenly disappeared, only the two of them occupied the space. She kissed him softly and with purpose. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth to him. She immediately complied, and the kiss deepened. </p><p>“Oh for fuck sake,” they heard Cassie excaim.</p><p>“Cassie!” Daniel rebuked.</p><p>Sam smiled and pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead against Jack’s. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to pull herself back to the present.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Jack,” she whispered to him.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Sam,” he replied.</p><p>When she pulled back more to look at him, she noticed one arm of his had left her waist. He brought his hand to his heart and she saw something there hanging off the tip of one of his fingers. She looked at it and her eyes filled up with tears.</p><p>“Marry me, Sam. Now. Next week. On your birthday. I don’t care when, just that we do. And soon,” he said more than asked.</p><p>Everyone hung on Sam’s reply, especially Jack.<br/>
“I’ve waited about nine years to hear you speak those words,” she said. He smiled at her.</p><p>“So, is that a yes?” he asked. She smiled back at him and he kissed a tear that was falling down her cheek.</p><p>“It is a definite yes. Yes I will marry you,” she replied to him. She kissed him again deeply. </p><p>He pulled out of the kiss to put the ring on her finger. He’d gotten her a platinum band with a blue sapphire cut in a circle set in the middle. Her ring was the Stargate. She brought her right hand up and realized she was still holding the sprig of mistletoe. </p><p>A sudden spark of realization came across her. He did this on purpose. He planned this. She looked at him. He knew that she knew. Her eyes flashed to desire. She took his hand and walked him to his bedroom. No one would bother them.</p><p>A week later, they stood in Jack’s living room with their friends. It was Sam’s birthday. Sam held the mistletoe in her hands, along with white roses. Daniel recited the last line announcing them as General and Doctor O’Neill, even though Sam would not be changing her name.</p><p>They flew up to Jack’s cabin for a few days. He left for DC, she left to go back to Nevada. Neither one knew what their futures would bring. But, they had each other now. Finally. </p><p>As Sam was packing getting ready to leave, she hung the mistletoe in the cabin. She wanted to leave it there as a reminder of how much they had been through, and how much more was to come. Jack gave her one last kiss under that mistletoe, which led to much more. Sam would never grow tired of kissing Jack. And now she didn’t care if people were around when she did it. She’d get to kiss him for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing this with Janet still alive, but then I changed my mind. I still hurt that they killed off Janet. A lot of my other fics has her alive and well. But I decided to keep it as canon as I could. Ugh. Where's a sarcophagus when you need one!?!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>